$g(x) = 5-3(h(x))$ $h(n) = 4n-5$ $ g(h(5)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(5)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(5) = (4)(5)-5$ $h(5) = 15$ Now we know that $h(5) = 15$ . Let's solve for $g(h(5))$ , which is $g(15)$ $g(15) = 5-3(h(15))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(15)$ $h(15) = (4)(15)-5$ $h(15) = 55$ That means $g(15) = 5+(-3)(55)$ $g(15) = -160$